Kati02's A Little Princess
by kati02
Summary: Fanmake of the 1995 film. Onpu, a wealthy young girl, is sent to an all-girls boarding school in Toon York. After her father is killed in war, she is forced to become a servant at the school, which she tries to endure many hardships.
1. The Cast

Hello, everyone! After watching "_A Little Princess_", I decided to do a parody of it. To me, it was one of the most heartwarming family films I have ever seen, and also one of my most favorite movies. I decided to star Onpu Segawa from Ojamajo Doremi as the main character, since I thought she was perfect for the role. I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, Shugo Chara, Hanamaru Kindergarten, etc.

Summary: Onpu, a wealthy young girl, is sent to an all-girls boarding school in Toon York. After her father is killed in war, she is forced to become a servant at the school, which she tries to endure many hardships.

* * *

><p><strong>Kati02's A Little Princess<strong>

**The Cast**

Sara Crewe…Onpu Segawa(Ojamajo Doremi)

Miss Minchin…Endive(Chowder)

Captain Crewe…Tsuyoshi Segawa(Ojamajo Doremi)

Becky…Momoko Asuka(Ojamajo Doremi)

Ermengarde…Doremi Harukaze(Ojamajo Doremi)

Lottie…Anzu(Hanamaru Kindergarten)

Miss Amelia…Princess Peach(Mario)

Lavinia…Saaya Yamabuki(Shugo Chara)

Ram Dass…Aladdin(Aladdin)

Jessie…Vana Glama(Sidekick)

Gertrude…Penelope Lang(Atomic Betty)

Melchisedec...Jerry and Tuffy(Tom and Jerry)

Emily...Roro(as a doll)(Ojamajo Doremi)

Sulya(Ram Dass's pet monkey)...Abu(Aladdin)

Master Dufarge...Auguste Gusteau(Ratatouille) **(A/N: He's not dead in this fic.)**

Mr. Randolph...need help

Frances...Mario(Mario)

Girls at the Seminary...Pop Harukaze(Ojamajo Doremi), Penny Sanchez(Chalkzone), Mary Melody(Tiny Toons), Rinna Charat(Di Gi Charat), Charity Bazaar(Histeria), Cream the Rabbit(Sonic X), Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows(The Modifyers)

Extras with Girls at the Seminary...Cheese the Chao(Sonic X), Mole(The Modifyers)

* * *

><p>That's all I have for now. Also, in some of the chapters, I will add some scenes from the anime(<em>A Little Princess Sara<em>). I'll start this up as soon as I can.


	2. Going to Toonmerica

Here is the next chapter of when Onpu goes to Toonmerica to stay at a boarding school while her father is at war.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Going to Toonmerica<strong>

**Kati02's A Little Princess**

**Starring…**

**Rumi Shishido as Onpu Segawa **

**Mindy Sterling as Ms. Endive**

**Nami Miyahara as Momoko Asuka**

**Chiemi Chiba as Doremi Harukaze**

**Kei Shindo as Anzu **

**Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach**

**Scott Weinger as Aladdin**

**Frank Welker as Abu**

**Dana Hill as Jerry Mouse**

**Francoise Brun-Cottan as Tuffy Mouse **

**Miyuki Kawasho as Saaya Yamabuki **

**Stephanie Anne Mills as Vana Glama **

**Catherine Miller as Penelope Lang **

**Sawa Ishige as Pop Harukaze**

**Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez**

**Cree Summer as Mary Melody**

**Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume**

**Atsuko Enomoto as Rinna Charat**

**Laraine Newman as Charity Bazaar**

**Rebecca Handler as Cream the Rabbit**

**Mae Whitman as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows**

**Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao**

**Brad Garrett as Auguste Gusteau**

**and**

**Charles Martinet as Mario**

* * *

><p>We see a green background with Indian music playing. Suddenly, we hear a young girl's voice.<p>

"A very long time ago, there lived a beautiful princess in a mystical land known as…Toondia."

The green background slowly fades to black. In the black background, there is a spot on the right that was showing a view of two people. As the spot got bigger, the view got closer and revealed a man and a woman. The man's name was Tack, and the woman who was sitting next to him was Princess Yum Yum, who was also his wife. While Tack was playing the flute, Princess Yum Yum was watching a swan named Serena (_Trumpet of the Swan_) swimming in the river. Furthermore, the young girl's voice speaks again, narrating the story.

"She was married to the handsome Prince Tack, who had been banished to the enchanted forest by his jealous stepmother, Queen La."

The spot in the black background gets wider and wider, until the background is no longer there, which revealed a beautiful forest.

"One day, Princess Yum Yum saw a wounded deer in the woods, and she begged Tack to go and help it."

As the voice narrated the story, Princess Yum Yum was pointing to an adult deer named Bambi as Tack stopped playing his flute and looked at what she was pointing at. Before he left, Tack was drawing a circle in the sand with his spear around her.

"Tack drew a circle in the sand and said to her, 'This is a magic circle, so as long as you stay inside it, no harm can come to you.' "

After giving his wife a kiss, Tack went into the woods to go help Bambi.

"That night, the princess heard a horrible cry. 'Ahhhh, help me!' Thinking it was her beloved Tack in danger, the princess ran from the circle to answer the cry."

As she ran further into the forest, Princess Yum Yum was calling out for her husband Tack, but with no answer. Later, she saw an old beggar man named Jafar (who was actually in disguise), who was holding out his hand, asking her for money.

"She soon came across an old beggar man. Although she had no money to give him, she could not refuse his plead."

Princess Yum Yum took off one of her gold bracelets, and gave it to Jafar, but the bracelet was dropped into a black serpent's tail. Jafar had transformed into a giant black serpent, much to Princess Yum Yum's terror.

"As soon as he had the bracelet, the man suddenly transformed into the giant black serpent, Jafar! He grabs the princess, and takes her to his castle, where he intends to make her his bride!"

Suddenly, the view is then turned to the person who was narrating the story. It was a Japanese 10 year old girl with short purple hair with a small ponytail on the left and three short, thin bangs on the front, violet eyes, and she wore a turquoise tank top with dark blue straps, jean shorts, and was barfoot; her name was Onpu Segawa, and as she was telling the story, she climbed to the top of a Buddha statue's head, which was in the middle of a lake, and sat next to a 9 year old boy with tan skin, black hair, red loincloth, and was barefoot; he was Mowgli, Onpu's friend. At the bottom, the words read 'Simla, Toondia 2011' , which is the place where Onpu lived.

Also, a woman was sitting near the lake. She had tan skin, long black hair, brown eyes, and a red dot on her forehead, and she wore a blue dress with a blue smock around it, and brown sandals; she was Messua, Mowgli's adoptive mother, and Onpu's nanny, and next to her was a baby elephant named Hathi, Jr., who was playing in the lake.

"Did you ever meet a real prince, Messua?" Onpu asked her.

"Yes, like his father." said Messua.

"I thought he was in the army." said Mowgli.

"He was. And he was my prince. And I, his princess." said Messua

"But I mean real princes and princesses." Onpu told Messua.

"All women are princesses. It is our right." Messua told her. This made Onpu smile. Her nanny was always giving out good advice.

As Hathi, Jr. splashed in the lake, he splashed water on Onpu and Mowgli, making the two children laugh. Later on, Onpu was running through the forest, making a Tarzan yell, while Mowgli ran behind her, making animal noises. They kept playing for hours until it was almost sunset.

* * *

><p>As the sun went down, the waterfalls fell over the cliffs, which made a flowing river, of which the sun shined beautifully on. Furthermore, we see the sun in the sky, going further and further behind the clouds for night to come.<p>

"I shall miss it here." a voice said. "Toondia is the only place on earth that stirs the imagination."

The voice was coming from a man with short light brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a light blue buttoned shirt with a white jacket over it, gray pants, brown belt, and black shoes; he's Tsuyoshi Segawa, Onpu's father, and right now, he was looking out the window.

"I wish we could stay here forever." said Onpu, who was now in bed with her hair let down and her pajamas on, which was a lavender short sleeved shirt with a light pink hem at both the bottom of the shirt and the end of the sleeves, and short lavender pants with light pink hems like the shirt.

Tsuyoshi turned from the window to face his daughter. "I know, sweetheart. But now that Toonpan's gone to war, I must go too. You understand that don't you?" , he asked her.

He sat at Onpu's side as they talked, with Onpu sitting up from her bed. "But why must I go to Toonmerica?", she asked in a worried tone. She didn't want to leave the home she lived at all her life.

"Because it's safer." Tsuyoshi answered her. "And besides, you'll be going to the same school your mother went to when she was your age. The city called.."

"Toon York." Onpu finished for him. Tsuyoshi nodded his head as Onpu laid down in bed.

"Father?" Onpu said, getting her father's attention. "Messua told me that all girls are princesses."

"Messua is a very wise person." said Tsuyoshi.

"Then it's true?" she asked him in a surprised voice.

"You can be anything you want to be my love, as long as you believe." Tsuyoshi told her.

"What do you believe?" Onpu asked him again.

"I believe that you are, and always will be, my little princess." said Tsuyoshi.

Onpu smiled, then got a kiss on the forehead from her father as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>We see a map which showed Toondia and all of the other countries of Toonasia, even the countries of Toonrope. As the view kept moving to the left, it stops at the North Toonlantic Ocean, where we see a white ship. Sitting on the bar rails on the side of the boat was a brown monkey with a red vest and a redpurple hat; his name was Abu, and after looking around the boat, he walks away on the rail. On the other side of the boat, Onpu was in a light purple dress with a yellow ribbon at the center and yellow hem, tight purple shorts, and yellow and white sneakers. As she looked out at the ocean, her father came behind her and put a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket, much to Onpu's surprise and delight.

"I gave this to your mother on her wedding day." said Tsuyoshi. "I want you to have it."

When Onpu opened the locket, it revealed a picture of her deceased mother, Miho Segawa.

"She's so beautiful." said Onpu, looking at the picture.

"What did you love most about her?" Onpu asked her father when she turned to him.

"Tough question." said Tsuyoshi.

After a brief pause, he turned towards his only daughter.

"I loved the way her eyes looked like when she laughed. Just like yours do." Tsuyoshi said.

"I loved the sound of her voice when she sang the Toondian folk song." he added as he took Onpu in a dancing position.

"But I think, more than anything else, I loved dancing with her." Tsuyoshi said happily as he and Onpu were dancing around on the boat as classical music was playing.

Suddenly, a young 18 year old man appeared, and he had tan skin and brown eyes, and he wore a white turban adorned with a blue feather and red jewel, and a white sultan-like outfit with a cape, a gold wrap around the center, white pants, and gold shoes; he was Aladdin, and Abu, the monkey from before, was sitting in his arm. After looking out at the ocean, Aladdin turned to Tsuyoshi and Onpu, watching as the father happily twirled his daughter around under the lights of the ship.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

That was chapter one of my fanmake of "_A Little Princess_". The next chapter is where Onpu and her father arrive in Toon York to visit the boarding school she'll be staying at.


End file.
